


Black Sails edits

by Melis_Ash



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, American Gods (TV), Black Sails, Carnival Row (TV), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Adventure, Africa, Assasins, Blood, Dark, Eathern Mythology, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Photoshop, Romance, Witches, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Photoshop edits with rating M which I made for Fandom Kombat. After tumblr rules were changed, I don`t know I can post in on tumblr or not, so I prefer to post it here.





	1. Chapter 1

Alternarive story of writing of The Treasure Island. AU, where Robert Louis Steveson visited the New Providence Island and betted with an accidental companion in bar he can spend the night on the old ruined farm in an interior, where, as people said, the ghosts inhabited. But he didnt found there any ghosts, instead he found farm didn`t ruin at all, and beautyful lady of house was very welcoming and hmm... interested in men`s company. She told him stories about old times, when that island was pirate base, and even more...  
John Cusac as fancast!Stevenson

Serial killers!AU

Another serial killer!AU

Post-canon where adult Lydia Guthrie has fantasies about Vane.  
Gemma Arterton as fancast!adult!Lydia

Threesome Vane/Eleanor/Madi, where Eleanor and Madi grew up together.

AU with rockstar!Silver and Flint as his manager.

Just random Jack/Vane AU without plot. Just because my friend said me "Can you make something with these Zach MacGowan photos in a bath?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just few new works plus some old one, which were posted on tumblr, but since I don`t know, how this site will be work, I`ve decided post its here.

  
Carnival Row!AU  
  


Assasins!AU  
  


Period!AU inspired by Handmaiden (2016)  


Spy!AU  


Witches!AU  


American Gods!AU with ifrit!Flint  


American Gods!AU with Builquis!Max  


AU where Mrs Hudson is proffessional spy and Grandals`lover  


Modern!AU  


Africa!AU (inspired Haggard`s novels)  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edits for WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020.


End file.
